Running in Minecraftia
by Crazy Yognaught
Summary: A girl in Minecraft is running from the creators but will she find out the shocking truth about herself? Or will she just keep running without a clue? Includes famous minecraft players such as yogscast. My first fanfic so please review generously. :p
1. Chapter 1-Running from a Creeper

Chapter 1- Running from a Creeper

I slowly rise from the bed. It's the middle of the night judging by where the moon sits in the darkened sky. I had that dream again. Why do I keep having that dream? Maybe it's this stuffy mud shack which I live in which is driving me insane? I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I need some fresh air.

I open my chest and rummage around and find my iron sword. It's really damaged but I don't care, it should still defend me from the mobs for a while. The door clicks open and the cool night wind blasts into my face. I step outside and look up at the stars shining in the black sky.

I start to think. The dream gets worse every night, it seems more real, more believable. I get so lost on thought that I almost don't spot the creeper right I front of me.

I sprint for my life and I just keep running and running. I dare to look back at the green monster chasing after me, it's black eyes boring into mine. I turn my head back round to see where I'm going but it's too late. I face plant into a tree and topple over. My forehead hurts and red blood dribbles down my face and into my open mouth, the metallic taste making my taste buds tingle. I gasp for air but I'm so worn out. There's a hissing sound behind me and I know this is the end. I wait and wait for the boom but it doesn't come. I start to lose consciousness and the last thing I see before darkness is two figures looming over me.

My eyes open and the sight their greeted with is the stone ceiling of a house. I have a terrible headache and I feel sick with the pain. Sitting up, I try to see where I am. It's some sort of cave with furnaces and a crafting table inside. I look around some more and notice two men talking to each other in serious voices. They don't seem to have noticed me.

"We should have just left her, she's probably going to die anyway. Have you seen her head?" The smaller of the two says.

"Yeah but we couldn't have just left her. And she might not die. There's something about her which tells me she is strong and who wants to be blown up by a creeper? I'd rather die from an injury." The taller man replies.

The small man, a dwarf with a long ginger beard, shoves a joffo cake into his gob and looks my way, realising I'm awake. He taps the other man, a skinny guy with a short beard and clothes like he's from space, who looks in my direction.

Before anyone can get a word in I ask the obvious questions " where am I? What happened? Who are you?"

"Shush, it's ok. Your safe here, we saved you from a creeper." The spaceman says, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, you ran into a tree and a creeper was about to blow you up so we killed it and took you here. This is the yogcave and I'm Honeydew but you can call me Simon if you prefer." So the dwarf is called Honeydew aka Simon.

"My name's Xephos but you can call me Lewis if you like. What's your name?" Who are these people? They seem important.

"I'm C. Nice to meet you." I politely speak.

"Is that your Minecraft name?" Lewis tries not to laugh, "We all have other names, real names." Lewis says. What does he mean Minecraft name? The only name I've ever had is C, not one of these so called Minecraft names.

"It's just C."


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting at Mojang

Chapter 2-Meeting at Mojang

Meanwhile, at Mojang headquarters...

"We need to find testificate C before its too late." One of the men around the conference table says to the others.

"What do you mean? It's just a testificate, what can it do? Trade?" Another one says. This one wasn't important as the others and he would rather be eating his lunch.

"You don't know what she can do. She's even worse than Herobrine!" The first man says. Everyone gasps. Nothing has been worse than Herobrine!

"I don't believe you. Nothing can be worse than Herobrine, especially a testificate. Just what exactly has it done?" Another of the men in the meeting asks.

"We created C to only be a testificate with better trades but things have gone wrong. She was only a test but there was a glitch in the design. She has became a player but she's not a real person. She thinks she's real! She can feel pain, happiness sadness and every other emotion a human has except she's in a game. She's created her own skin and is out there now!" The first man is serious but the others think its just some kind of joke.

"Yeah right! And this so called C is gonna ruin Minecraft? She can't even get out of the world she was created in so nothing's going to happen, right?" This guy had a sarcastic tone in his voice and the first man didn't like it one bit.

"Wrong. She can game jump. If she was in the world where she was created, we wouldn't be having this meeting. God knows where she is now. When she finds out she's just part of a game, no one knows how she will react but we expect it to be bad, maybe even resulting in the end of Minecraft." This time everyone realises its true and really serious.

"But game jumping's just a myth. It can't actually happen, can it?" The hungry man stops thinking about lunch, "we have to do something before people start notice her in their games!" So the men in the meeting start to form a plan. It takes them hours but they eventually get it done. The first thing they need to do is find C.


	3. Chapter 3-Portals

Chapter 3-Portals

Simon and Lewis (Honeydew and Xephos) have been so kind to me but I need to go. My dreams are getting worse and I need to leave this place. They have nursed me back to health and have attempted to sort out my head injury but nothing will work. It turns out that when I ran into that tree I got a stick lodged in my head. It doesn't hurt as much anymore but it is still painful and every now and again the wound lets out a little blood.

I pack up a few things including a sword and a pick to take with me. I haven't a clue where I'm going to go but I hope I find some more people. Just as I'm packing the last few things, some torches and some wood, the lads walk into the Yogcave.

"Are you going? I don't think you should. Your heads still a bit..." Honeydew says.

"Yeah. If you are going, we're coming with you. I mean, you must be only 13 by the looks of it. And no offence, but you are the weirdest player I've ever met." Xephos thinks I'm weird? Before I get a chance to reply there is a knock on the door.

"Probably just one of those god damn zombies. I'll take care of the bastard." Honeydew goes off to the door and Xephos and I start to pack some more stuff for the journey ahead. I decide to let them come as they seem like nice people.

Simon's been gone a while now. Right on cue though he says slowly "Lewis...there's a man at the door...he wants to know if we've seen a girl. Her names C and she's been missing for a while."

Lewis looks at me. He must see the alarm on my face. He whispers to me " Go through that tunnel, it leads to a portal but whatever you do, don't go in it. Just wait for me and hide." He gives me Joffo cakes and I run down the long tunnel, out of the yogcave and right to where the portal is.

I get a strange feeling. It's not the portal messing with my senses, it's something else, something big. I face the wall of the mountain and I sense a different invisible portal is right there. A portal to another world. Is this the portal which I'm not supposed to go in? Or is it the purple one?

* * *

**Authors note: sorry the chapters are so short but I get distracted very easily and I have writers block. I hope you all enjoy my story and I will carry on. Thanks fellow fanfic writers!**


	4. Chapter 4-A New Land

**Chapter 4- A New Land**

I have a feeling that the invisible portal needs to be opened. A voice in my head tells me how but should I trust it? For all I know, I could have gone insane from my injuries. I'm not sure about anything anymore.

I can hear the dwarf and spaceman talking to each other as they run through the tunnel. They're saying that we have to go, and fast. I just stand there staring at the invisible portal. They must think I'm a nut job.

Just open it already, it will save you, the voice in my head tells me. I obey it and prepare to open the portal. I close my eyes to help me concentrate, put my hands into fists next to each other. I take a deep breath. This has to work. I spread my arms apart like I'm opening a curtain and open my eyes. In front of me is a window to a whole new world.

There is no longer a grey mountain wall, but a frozen wasteland with nothing but snow and ice. There's a house with another of the purple portals on the roof and this place looks amazing.

I look back at Simon and Lewis. They're just as shocked as me and are probably wondering what I've done. There's no time to stand around so I grab their wrists and drag them through. The portal closes behind us and were trapped in this new land.

**Authors note: Sorry this one is short guys. I know I said to some of my friends that I wasn't going to carry this on but I have a few chapters for you but that's it. **


End file.
